


Flutters in the Envelope

by frynthe



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Highschool, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, hoping this won't be another hiatus, no beta we die like men, sleepless writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frynthe/pseuds/frynthe
Summary: It never occurred to her that one menial errand with letters became increasingly difficult as she came to know their recipient.
Relationships: Ashe Bradley & Claire Elford, Ashe Bradley/Claire Elford, Charlotte & Claire Elford & Lime & Rouge, Claire Elford & Zizel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Flutters in the Envelope

**Author's Note:**

> i am a person who is severely drawn to rarepairs, so i try to write and define these characters in my best efforts

“Claire, here are the cakes and tea. You girls have a good time up there, alright? Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go clean up this mess of a kitchen and prepare for some grocery shopping.” Fiona handed over a tray full of assorted cake slices and small cups to her daughter before going down the small flight of stairs and heading for the kitchen.  
  
“Sure, thank you Mom. Take care alright? Love you!” Claire beamed at her mother and climbed back up to her room.

Today was a special day. Her longtime bestfriend and classmate Zizel was given a day off from her modelling work. Coming from a prestigious bloodline denied her of experiencing a carefree lifestyle like any teenager should, to the point that Claire suggested they run away together someday. The pink haired lady shrugged that comment off with a hearty laugh. She joins in the gesture but they both know that they will seriously consider doing that at some point.

  
Claire had other friends in the all-girls school they attended. There was Charlotte, a classmate of small stature that mustn’t--- _ever_ \--- be correlated with her power. She may often carry around a plushie with her but get on her nerves and she’ll give you a look that will surely stay with you and haunt your dreams for days, making you wish you didn’t ridicule her in the first place. One unfortunate girl in another section suffered such trauma that she had been marked absent for a week. Lucky for her the school wasn’t too punishing on absentees.

  
Another one was Lime, her name matching the color of her long, bright bouncy locks which she keeps at bay with candy wrapper-like ribbons. She always imitates a cat’s mouth with hers and is never seen without a raised hand fixed in a peace sign near her eyes. Coming up with innovative and oddly entertaining games was her hobby, the other four being the beta players, much to their amusement, sometimes chagrin. Her enthusiasm was contagious, even Claire who’s brimming with optimism herself cannot match her energy for everything.

  
Lastly, there’s Rouge. She’s the only one separated from the group because she’s from a different section. Even so, Claire and company managed to get along with the classy lady who loved roses. It all began when the bubbly lady shared about her love of flowers. The beautiful student in turn shared about elegance and female sophistication. Like Zizel, she hailed from a rich family but wholeheartedly appreciated the presence of the four of them, although her haughty personality came out on some occasions.

  
Orange rays of the setting sun passed through the thin, light blue curtains of her window as the door was opened for her. “Hey, let me help you with that.” Charlotte’s tangerine curls nearly matched the tint of the sky and her crimson eyes glowed like a pair of rubies against the light. The smaller girl carefully took hold of the tray and set it on the floor table they were sitting in. “Thank you, Charlotte.” Claire closed the door and followed her in.

“The tea smells really nice.” Zizel closed her eyes as she lost herself in the aroma wafting from the cups. She had always loved tea so Claire made sure to pick out the best flavor and let her wonderful mother handle the job for that specific day. “Mmm…! And the cakes too! Don’t forget the cakes!” Lime openly mused as she let her nose near the sweet pastries and sniffed them like a dog, a cute one. She almost drooled on the spot.

“Lime. Manners.” Rouge swatted the girl, effectively repelling her from the treats. “Oww…! Come on Rouge---I mean, I’m sorry Mom!” Lime got a seething glare from the lady and everybody laughed. “T-That’s not funny! Why are you all laughing? I’m not a mom, Lime just doesn’t know how to behave like a lady---”  
“Rouge.” Zizel interrupted her, causing her to push out an awkward cough.

“A-Anyway…” Claire scratched her head as she took her seat on the small table, her shoulder snug next to Zizel’s. They both regarded each other with smiles and the blue haired lady continued. “I’m glad that you’re here with us for today, Zizel. Choosing to spend this rare day off with us means a lot.” The others nodded in agreement as they began to grab their own shares of the treats.

  
“Well. I don’t want to get left out of your stories. I’m all ears for your recent experiences. Feel free to share away.” She shrugged as she sipped on her tea, her delight showing on her youthful features.

  
As per usual, the sharing went in the order of Lime, Rouge, Charlotte then Claire. Lime talked about the mechanics of her new game, Rouge recommended her beauty routine while Charlotte boasted about her collection of stuffed toys and stealth and self-defense training that raised a lot of questions from the group, to which she reassured them it was for the security of her family’s household from thieves.

  
Then it was Claire’s turn to narrate. “How about you, Claire? I’m pretty sure out of all our stories, Zizel’s most interested in yours. You’re the bestfriend after all.” Lime rubbed her finger on her chin in contemplation. “Hey! My routi---”

  
“That’s true.” Zizel cut her off again. Rouge sighed in reluctant defeat and crossed her arms instead. “Well?”

  
“I… So I met someone today. It was in the planetarium near our school.” She awaited any violent reaction from any of them. Knowing these people for a number of years made her a witness to their overreactive and uncalled for responses everytime she told them an encounter story. Her friends had the knack to pair her up with these poor people who she apologized to inside her head. When nobody made any funny faces, she proceeded. “You know it’s our final examination soon, right? You see… That person, became my tutor.” Claire saw their heads nod in unison, save for Zizel who stayed still, silently urging her to go on.

  
“His name was Ashe.” Soon after she said the name the three girls gave out different reactions: Lime obnoxiously dragging out a woah, her cheeks clamped between her hands, Charlotte squeezed her poor plushie a little too tightly, Rouge’s eyes widened as she donned an indignant expression.

  
Zizel just smiled and nodded her head. She loved how calm she always has been, quietly listening on to her day to day stories, and if Claire was lucky, she got to receive some of her small comments afterwards.

  
“You mean the _Ashe_ Ashe?”

  
“A _male_? Did he threaten you to let him become your teacher?” Charlotte and Rouge asked simultaneously. Rouge squinted her eyes in suspicion. “N-No, Rouge. That’s not what happened.” Claire waved her hands anxiously, sweat beading on her forehead. “What do you mean Ashe Ashe? What’s up with him?”

"Are _you_ kidding me? Okay, okay, okay. Wait. Let me clarify one thing. Was this Ashe, a tall man with his shoulder length teal hair bound by a red ribbon string resting on his right shoulder, owner of eyes as golden as dandelions and a person who sported a permanent smile on his pale, well-defined face?” Lime elaborated as she counted the characteristics with her fingers.

  
“…Yes?” Claire confirmed in confusion. The room went dead silent for a second until Lime jumped out of her seat with an arm in the air, exclaiming a woohoo, going on for a good minute, later adding Claire’s tutor is the prince in a taunting tone. The rest of them were startled by her abrupt movement. “Claire that’s… that’s Ashe Bradley you’re talking about. He’s like, the male counterpart of our Zizel in terms of charm and anything that can describe perfection.” Charlotte held a hand to the side of her mouth as she whispered to Claire across the table.

  
“If Zizel’s the _primadonna_ , then he’s a prince.” Zizel’s eyes went to her bestfriend’s direction who was still processing the situation. “Claire, you didn’t know that? That he has an image?” Claire received a pat on the back from Rouge.

  
“No! I knew there was a popular guy named Ashe Bradley from a neighboring all-boys school. It’s just… I didn’t want to assume that just because he shared the same name and features that I’d assume it was him. I didn’t want to jump into conclusion. Besides, he didn’t give me his last name. Maybe he didn’t want blinded adoration. Maybe that was his reason for keeping his family name a secret. But my reaction would’ve been the same regardless of whether he told me or not.”

  
“Oh, Claire…” Her bestfriend let out a sigh and nodded. “I would’ve done the same surname seclusion if I met a stranger as well. But with features too distinct and specific like his, there was no room for second thought that the person was him.” She patted her on the back with a pitying smile.

  
“So you got a tutor, without even telling us?” Charlotte asked.

  
“About that… Aside from not wanting to bother you people, I know you guys studied better when we’re not together, last time I remember---”

  
“Fair point. You don’t need to finish that.” Charlotte set her sight on Lime.

  
“Hold on. Lime---sit down!” Rouge sharply glared at Lime who then complied like a tamed puppy, letting out a quiet wail. “Please continue.”

  
“Ah, thanks Rouge. Alright. So earlier today…”

  
  
<< _Earlier that day_ <<

Claire was having her lunch break in a bench at the back of her school alone, as Lime and Charlotte had tasks because they were officers in their class. She didn’t mind the temporary solitude because they’d see each other later anyway, until a bugging thought popped in her head. Their class’ major subjects’ exams are coming up the next week. Not to mention her other grades were in critical condition. She could definitely use some help in studying not only for her upcoming tests but also in her academics in general.  
Ah, what should I do? She didn’t want to bother her fellow classmates nor friends for group study, not even Zizel who probably didn’t need to study for her exams but was still hesitantly preoccupied by her work.

She needed someone who didn’t have too much stuff on their hands, someone from outside their school but she didn’t have much friends in her home besides her own mother. Claire didn’t want to disturb her either, as she had enough on her plate for taking care of their finances and doing the housework. She did help her mother but given how her marks were suffering, Fiona convinces her to just focus on improving them; she’ll be happier with that.

  
Claire was too immersed in her thoughts that she didn’t realize her frantic walking had taken her at the front door of the planetarium. Of course.

  
Where did she go when her worries were at their peak, eating her away in panic and desperation?

  
She hastily made her way in, her tensed shoulders loosened as her mouth gaped in utter bewilderment.

  
Glistening stars scattered around the gradient mixture of blue and violet hues that expanded beyond the circular enclosure within the building’s roof. The vividness of it all almost made her forget that the experience was artificially set up. Not many people came here during this time of the day. Today it was completely free of unfamiliar faces, yet the projector remained on for possible visitors, like her. Nevertheless, the state of awe she found herself in made her settle and seat down at the center of the room, right in front of the rows of seats. She leaned the weight of her body on her arms stretched behind her, tilted her head upwards until it nearly cramped.

Soon after, she was laying down there like it was a field; the warmth of the carpet and the slow movement of the cosmic scenario before her eased her mind. There she was, grinning so widely like some elementary kid in her school uniform, legs spread wide like she wasn’t wearing a high cut skirt as her arms idly rested on her sides. Drowsiness almost drifted her consciousness away until--- “I see I’m not the only one enjoying this stunning view.” A figure sat just above her head, hands on his knees and his head peeked out of them, watching her all spread out like that.

Claire blinked once before taking in the face looking at her. Gasping and blushing furiously, she repositioned herself in embarrassment as she sat properly to be able to look at him on the same level. “A-Ah…! Yeah, I… Well, I come here when I need to clear my head off of some problems. Things have been hard on me lately, so…” Claire scratched the back of her head as she struggled to make conversation with this stranger.

  
He wore a collared long sleeve which was topped by an unbuttoned royal blue suit with darker lapels. His slacks and shoes had the same color while a plum ribbon was neatly tied around his neck. Golden eyes glowed on par with the stars above them, a messy teal hair that reached his shoulders, and a ribbon that kept it in place like the one on his neck. That uniform looked familiar.

  
The stranger had a fixed, infectious smile lined across his flawless profile.

  
“Hmm. What are the odds? I come here for that reason as well.” He crawled to sit beside her, a quick grunt followed by a relieved sigh as he settled in his place. “Wait. Keep still for a second.” A hand reached for her face as his expression became serious. W-What? She shut her eyes awaiting his next move…

  
… until she felt his hand rest on something on her head, adjusting it. Oh. My headband. W-What was I thinking?

  
“Your headband was displaced, I’m sorry… Are you okay? Your face is red.” He placed his hand on her forehead.

  
“Y-Y-Yeah, I am! Thank you for… fixing it.” She averted her gaze and the sudden change in the display drew her eyes back into the ceiling again. _Oh ceiling, you savior._ “Alright.”

  
They didn’t exchange any word for a while and relished in the breathtaking colors fusing in harmony as stars moved around the planetarium. The air around them eventually relaxed. “So, is this problem serious?” His voice hinted a tone of genuine concern that she gave out an answer before she knew it. “Sort of. I’m not the smartest out there, and my marks aren’t looking good since the start of this year. We have exams coming next week for our major subjects and I really need a personal teacher.” Claire sadly smiled, her eyes still on the sky. “I didn’t want to take up my friends’ time, since these are final exams, for the majors no less. I don’t have other friends in my neighborhood and my mom already has a lot to be stressed about, like our daily expenses. I don’t want to take up her time for my incompetence as a student---”

  
“Then let me be your tutor.” Claire shot him a surprised glance, her sapphire irises reflecting the stars. “Really--- Wait, aren’t you from that school not far from ours?” He met her blue eyes and lightly nodded. “Don’t you have exams next week?”

  
“Actually, I… I’ve been exempted from the paperworks, not to brag or anything.” Out came a timid scratch at the back of his head as the stranger held out his hand to her, “By the way, we haven’t introduced ourselves yet! I’m Ashe. Nice to meet you…” He stopped to wait for her name.

  
She took his hand and shook it cordially. “Claire. Nice to meet you too, Ashe.”

  
“Miss Claire, huh… What a nice name.” He chuckled. Flattered by the compliment, she covered her cheeks with her hands. “Thank you, not a lot of people tell me that.” She felt his eyes stay in her direction; the tension slowly growing before she thought of a new question.

  
“How much is it?”

  
“Excuse me?” The man innocently raised an eyebrow at her query.

  
“Your service, I mean. Surely you won’t spend your precious time without getting something in return? A-And… you can tutor me only for the upcoming tests! I won’t bother you anymore after that.” She heard him burst into playful laughter.

  
“Miss Claire, it’s… it’s fine. I fully sympathize with your situation and that eagerness is admirable. A student helping out another is completely natural, isn’t it? So why would I charge you for it?” He patted her shoulder.

“R-Really?” Claire clasped her hands as she inched closer to his face out of excitement. Both flushed at the sudden change in proximity and she quickly turned around to cool off her steaming face. _What am I doing? Ahhh. Losing it in front of a stranger like that. Wait, did he call me a “Miss”? Did he normally call girls like that? I’m so, so confused? Maybe a form of courtesy? Okay, that’s good enough of a reason! I’ll be leaving it at that. But being tutored for free, how blessed am I today?_

“Ah, r-right… Look at the time, my break time’s almost over. I’m going to---” He tried to compose himself as he pulled on his collar to swallow a lump on his throat, the sides of his face felt like they were burning.

  
“ _Bradley_ , there you are! The teacher’s looking for you. Let’s go!” A distant voice called out from one of the doors in the planetarium, causing Ashe to frantically look at Claire, somewhat troubled that she caught his last name, but she was too lost in her thoughts to notice. He huffed, both visibly relieved and amused by her apparent distraction and audible muttering. He then tapped her shoulder for a second time, waking her up from her thoughts. “Alright, let’s meet here again tomorrow, around sundown. Does that sound good to you?”

  
The girl clasped both his hands and happily hummed a yes.

  
“See you, Miss Claire.” Ashe treaded up toward the exit of the planetarium, still a slight feeling of warmth lingering on his cheeks as he closed the door behind him.  
  


>> _Present time_ >>

  
“And that’s how he became my tutor.” Claire opened her mouth for her last fork of the cake slice, then drank the remains of her tea.

  
“Wow. A tutoring service without a fee. From some stranger, to boot. Are you sure there weren’t any motives at all?” Rouge cocked her brow as she sipped her tea. “No, I’m positive. Rouge, please cut it out with that motives idea.” She sighed in exasperation, trying to push the topic away.

  
“A meeting at a planetarium, huh? Now isn’t that romantic?” Lime rested her chin on the balls of her palm, feigning a daydreaming stance like a smitten maiden. “Stop it, Lime! I wasn’t there to find the love of my life; I was there while thinking of getting a tutor!”

  
“That’s right, Claire is not ready for any relationship yet, at least until she’s matured enough and blossomed beautifully into a prim and mature young lady first. By the looks of it now, she’s barely in the consideration stage yet.” Rouge eyed Claire head to toe and heavily shook her head in disapproval. “H-Hey! That’s not helping Rouge!”

  
“Anywho, as much as I enjoy and want to continue this talk, I think it’s time for us to go home. It’s getting late outside.” Charlotte was right. Without noticing it, the sky and surroundings as seen from her window had gotten dark, left only with specks of warm light coming out from the nearby houses and lampposts. “It has been fun talking and having fun like this, guys. Let’s do this again. And Claire, please watch your back around your new tutor. Not trying to be a cold friend here, but a prince and a normie seen together is an eyesore to his plethora of admirers. Pretty sure our princess here can testify to that.” Lime grinned and started packing her things.

  
“ _Un_. I understand. I’ll keep that in mind.” Claire placed a hand on her other arm as she sadly smiled, aware of the repercussions of dealing with star figures while being with Zizel. Rouge and Charlotte gave their regards as well, putting their shoes back on and said their goodbyes to both Claire and her mother. Fiona tried to ask them to stay for dinner and for the night but they insisted not to. Slumping her shoulders in defeat, she simply told them to take care on their way home. All five of the schoolgirls shared a taut embrace before walking out into the neighborhood.

  
Zizel didn’t go home until a little later and listened to Claire’s other stories of the day. When it came for her to speak, she brought out a pink palm sized envelope. The taller girl looked at it curiously. The front fold had a scribbled "C" on its center. Clueless to what it was, she assumed it was some secret code they shared.

“Claire, will you do me a favor?” Her tone was uneasy.

  
“Of course, anything for you, Zizel.”

  
“I have always had something I wanted to say to Ashe. But I can’t do it in person.” She averted her gaze, a shy of red on her cheeks, and continued. “Seeing as you’ve met him and you seem to be getting along well… Can you give this to him for me?”

  
“Eh? Zizel… Is that…” Claire’s eyes widened at her friend’s declaration. Her question was answered by a simple nod.

  
It was a letter.

  
A _love_ letter

**Author's Note:**

> ashe may be trashe in the canon, but he'll always be that broken piece of brilliance in my heart


End file.
